fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oboro
Oboro (オボロ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. She is voiced by Nozomi Sasaki in the Japanese version and by Marisha Ray in the English version. Profile Oboro's family owned a well known kimono shop that had strong connections to the royal family of Hoshido, so her parents were killed by a Nohrian assassin when they were on business to Nohr. Oboro survived by hiding in the cart, but this seemingly unprovoked murder left a deep hatred toward Nohrians that manifested itself as the "Demon King Face", a terrifying glare comparable to being looked at by a demon. Oboro herself was taken in by some relatives who worked for the Hoshido nobility, learned how to be a lancer and eventually became a soldier for the Hoshido army. She found herself in service of Takumi soon after. In her support with Beruka, Oboro learns that it was Beruka's adopted father who killed her parents. This is because her family worked closely with the Hoshidan royalty, so they gained political and economic influence and became a target of Nohr to the point that an assassin was hired to get them out of the way. Requesting to meet Beruka's father to exact her revenge, Beruka informs her that she already killed him. Although Beruka offers to let her kill her in exchange, Oboro refuses, preferring to work with her to bring peace to the world after realizing that she's in a cycle of revenge. Personality Oboro has a severe hatred of Nohr because her parents were killed by Nohrian assassins, going so far as to cause her to make an angry face that terrifies others whenever she thinks about or sees Nohrians. She found solace in the Hoshido army, especially under the service of Prince Takumi, who she has developed a strong crush on. As the daughter of kimono shop owners, Oboro has a good fashion sense and is always up to date with the latest trends. She is also very active and protective of her fellow soldiers, working hard to keep the army well taken care of - from fighting to arranging clothes, to making sure they're well-fed and healthy. She changes her attire the most. Her birthday is November 28. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 9 - Land of Gods/Revelation Chapter 10 - Voice of a God As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Basara Growth Rates |45% |55% |20% |55% |55% |45% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |45% |55% |20% |55% |55% |45% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Spear Master |50% |50% |30% |50% |50% |55% |45% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Basara Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (M) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Hinata * Azama * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Kaze * Jakob * Silas * Niles (Revelation) * Benny (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (F) * Orochi * Mozu * Rinkah * Oboro's children * Beruka (Revelation) Quotes My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena *"I want to get in on the fight. It's not my style to sit back and watch." Accessory Shop Level Up * "Soon I'll be able to stop them for good." (4-5 stats up) * "One step at a time!" (2-3 stats up) Class Change * "I'll never stop learning new things!" Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This scum doesn't stand a chance!" * "We can't lose!" * "We're gonna win!" * "I've got your back!" * "I'll protect you!" * "I'm so ready for this!" * "Is... that what you're wearing?" * "No dying on me!" * "We've got this!" Dual Strike * "Here we go!" * "Please hit!" * "How do you like this?" Dual Guard * "I won't let you die!" * "Keep your eyes open!" Critical/Skill * "You're gonna need stitches!" * "Ugh! That's it!" * "You shouldn't have done that!" * "You are so last season!" Defeated Enemy * "How do I look?" * "That was great!" * "Looks like a win!" * "Is that all you got?" * "Naturally." * "Done already?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I owe you one!" * "That was great!" * "Thanks!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Oboro means "Hazy," "Dim", or "Faint". It is also the name of a Imperial Japanese Navy Destroyer. Trivia *Oboro shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with Effie and Mikoto. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Nozomi Sasaki, with Felicia. *Oboro placed 3rd most popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Oboro was the 7th most popular character in the popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Oboro also placed 7th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters